Hubby VS Baby
by zyxwvutsrqpo9876
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun, pasangan muda yang merupakan guru di SM high school. Selalu bersaing dalam hal prestasi. Bagaimana kisah mereka? HanHun, GS!Sehun, Drabble, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Hubby VS Baby

Cast : Luhan

Oh Sehun (girl)

Rate : T

Genre : Humor, Romance

Warning : GS, typo everywhere, gaje, alay

Disclaimer : the plot is mine

Summary : Luhan dan Sehun, pasangan muda yang merupakan guru di SM high school. Selalu bersaing dalam hal prestasi. Bagaimana kisah mereka?

DLDR.

Happy Reading

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Para siswa mulai meninggalkan kelas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang langsung pulang, duduk di kantin atau di bawah pohon taman sekolah, duduk di pinggir lapangan menonton kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Jadwal ekskurikuler sore ini adalah sepak bola dan tari. Para siswi sudah berteriak di pinggir lapangan menyemangati tim bola sekolah mereka yang isi nya manusia tampan semua. Belum lagi pelatih nya juga luar biasa tampan dan masih muda, membuat siswi semakin berisik di pinggir lapangan.

PRIIITTT

Peluit baru saja di bunyikan Luhan.

"Istirahat lima menit" ujar Luhan kepada murid-murid mereka.

"Dengar, pertandingan sudah semakin dekat, cara main kalian sudah bagus, tetaplah berlatih. Kita harus mempertahankan posisi juara yang telah dua kali berturut-turut ini." Jelas Luhan kepada murid-murid merek.

"Siap coach" seru mereka bersama.

"Dan kalian Minho, Kai, sebagai Ace dalam tim ini, aku sangat mengharapkan kalian." Tambah Luhan di akhir.

"Coach mengandalkan orang yang tepat." Ujar Kai.

Selanjutnya latihan tetap berlanjut, keringat sudah mengalir deras di badan para pemain bola sekolah ini, membuat para siswi semakin berteriak melihat para namja tampan yang terlihat semakin seksi.

Luhan menatap puas ke lapangan. Tim didikannya memang paling luar biasa hebat-inner Luhan-.

Dari arah barat lapangan, lebih tepat nya dari dalam gedung sekolah berjalanlah seorang wanita muda. Langkah nya begitu tergesa sambil memanggil salah satu yang ada di lapangan.

"Kai, kesini." Panggil nya, ia berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

Merasa dipanggil, Kai yang sedang menggiring bola pun menoleh dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan bola menuju si pemanggil.

"Sehun songsaenim ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Kai.

Sehun menyilangkan tangan nya di dada.

"Kau tidak lupa kan hari ini adalah jadwal klub tari. Kenapa malah bermain bola?" Tanya Sehun galak, membuat Kai bergidik ngeri.

"Hmm, begini Seh-"

Belum sempat Kai menjawab. Seseoranf telah menjawab nya duluan.

"Kai sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan minggu depan Sehun songsaenim." Ucap Luhan dengan seringaiannya berdiri dibelakang Sehun

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, tangannya masih bersidekap di dada. Menatap garang ke sosok pria yang sok-manly- dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi hari ini jadwal Kai di klub seni Luhan songsaenim." Ujar Sehun.

"Sayang nya aku memutuskan Kai berlatih hari ini." Balas Luhan.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku juga memerlukan Kai untuk lomba dance." Jawab Sehun.

"Pertandingan bola nya minggu depan, jadi Kai harus berada dilapangan bukan di ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca." Balas Luhan-lagi-.

"Lomba dance nya juga minggu depan. Harus nya Kai berada di studio sekarang." Sehun juga tidak mau kalah.

"Sepak bola lebih penting dari pada dance." Ujar Luhan.

"Dance jauh lebih penting." Sehun mulai berkacak pinggang.

Sedangkan Kai yang menjadi rebutan pasangan muda ini hanya menggaruk kepala belakang nya. Bingung bagaimana cara menghentikan perdebatan kedua guru nya ini. Begitu pula murid lain yang menyaksikan perdebatan sepasang guru muda itu yang tidak ada habis nya

"Aku akan membawa Kai ke studio." Putus Sehun.

"Tidak bisa, Kai akan tetap berada dilapangan." Tolak Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan semakin mengeluarkan aura gelap mereka hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang tangan menepuk kaki kedua nya.

"Papa, Mama." Panggilnya.

Luhan dan Sehun langsung menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Eoh, Sehan sudah bangun?" Luhan mengangkat tubuh mungil yang memanggil nya Papa tadi.

Sehan hanya menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Mimi" ujar Sehan mengarahkan badannya ke Sehun.

Luhan yang mengerti permintaan si anak langsung memberikan Sehan kepada Sehun.

"Latihan selesai, kalian boleh pulang. Kai beri tahu ke studio juga." Perintah Luhan.

"Ne coach." Kai membungkukkan badannya dan bernafas lega. Berterima kasih kepada Sehan yang menghentikan perdebatan orangtua nya.

Selesai memberi perintah kepada Kai, Luhan langsung membawa Sehun dan Sehan ke ruangannya dan memperhatikan Sehun yang menyusui Sehan.

"Kenapa Sehan menyusul kelapangan sih?" Luhan berujar kesal sambil mencubit pipi gempal Sehan yang masih didada ibu nya.

"Kenapa kesal? Harus nya berterima kasih pada bayi kita." Jawab Sehun.

"Ck, aku kan tidak bisa melihat wajah garang mu yang semakin cantik itu baby." Ucap Luhan menggombal

"Hubby." Sehun memukul dada Luhan dengan wajah yang merona termakan rayuan Luhan.

Beginilah pasangan muda ini. Selalu bersaing sebagai guru, saling mencintai sebagai pasangan suami istri. Ah jangan lupa dengan Lu Sehan-si bayi 14 bulan-yang selalu hadir dimana pasangan ini berada.

Besok entah masalah apalagi yang akan menjadi akar permasalahan mereka.

Sampai jumpa di kisah selanjutnya.

END


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Bel telah berbunyi dua kali. Itu menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah selesai dan PBM harus segera dimulai kembali.

Pasangan guru muda kita, Luhan dan Sehun pun telah selesai dengan istirahat. Luhan menghabiskan waktu nya dengan makan, Sehun memilih untuk menina bobo kan Sehan. Yah, sebelum istirahat tadi Luhan ada jam mengajar sedangkan Sehun tidak. Jadi Sehun makan duluan.

Selain ditunjuk menjadi pembimbing pada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sekolah. Luhan sebenarnya adalah guru matematika yang kebetulan suka olahraga dan punya prestasi dibidangnya. Dan Sehun adalah guru sejarah yang memang dulu nya dulu nya seorang dancer. Namun semenjak dinikahi Luhan, Sehun berhenti menjadi dancer.

Bisa dibayangkan bukan bagaimana dua mata pelajaran yang hampir di keluhkan seluruh siswa ini diajar oleh pasangan muda ini. Seperti nya sekolah ini benar-benar mempunyai strategi yang hebat. Dengan diajarkan oleh guru muda yang tampan dan cantik didepan kelas tentu para siswa akan lebih bersemangat mengikuti PBM.

"Untung tadi sudah belajar dirumah, setidaknya demi dipanggil Luhan songsaenim ke depan kelas mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Ternyata Luhan songsaenim sangat tampan dilihat lebih dekat." Ujar seorang siswi centil. Panggil saja nama nya Minah.

"Walau yang dibacakan oleh Sehun songsenim adalah dongeng membosankan (baca sejarah). Tapi demi suara sexy Sehun songsaenim yang serak-serak basah itu, aku tidak tidur lagi dikelas" kalau yang ini pasti sudah tahu komentar dari siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

.

"Apa Sehan telah tidur baby?" Tanya Luhan, ia tengah bersiap-siap masuk kelas, kembali mengajar.

"Sudah hubby, bisa bantu merapikan bahan ajarku nanti. aku akan menidurkan Sehan dulu." Jawab Sehun.

Sehun berjalan kebelakang sofa ruangan mereka dan menidurkan Sehan di ranjang kecil tanpa kaki yang memang sengaja disiapkan untuk Sehan. Setelah itu Sehun menumpuk bantal disekeliling Sehan. Mencium dahi bayi nya dan beranjak darisana. Menyusul Luhan yang menunggu didepan pintu.

Mereka masuk ke kelas yang bersebelahan dan mulai mengajar. Nampak para siswa terlihat serius memperhatikan pelajaran-sebenarnya sih memperhatikan gurunya-

Sedangkan si bayi kecil yang bernama Lu Sehan itu mulai bergerak gelisah dan mata nya mulai mengerjap perlahan. Ia terbangun lalu duduk,mata nya memperhatikan sekelilingnya tidak mendapati kedua orangtua nya. Sehan pun mulai menangis.

"Maaaa." Teriak Sehan disela tangis nya.

Merasa Mama nya tidak juga muncul, Sehan berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menuju pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia berjalan keluar sambil menangis.

"Maaaa hiks hiks" isak Sehan keras.

Seseorang yang kebetulan lewat didepan ruangan Luhan mengangkat Sehan.

"Huhu uri Sehannie menangis. ayo hyung antar ke Papa ya." Ujar nya sambil menggendong Sehan menuju kelas Luhan.

"Permisi songsaenim." Ucap nya membuka pintu kelas Luhan.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dan mendapati anak nya menangis.

"Sehan bangun?" Luhan mengambil alih Sehan dari tangan Kai.

"Kenapa Sehan bersamamu Kai. Membolos eoh?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aniyo saem, mana mungkin aku bolos pelajaran Sehun songsaenim. Aku bisa-bisa tidak mendengar suara sexy nya nanti." Jawab Kai cengengesan.

Luhan memberikan deathglare kepada Kai 'bisa-bisa bocah ini, Sehun itu istriku.'

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau bawa saja Sehan kekelas mu?" Tanya Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehan yang memeluk leher nya-masih terisak-.

"Tidak mau, nanti Sehun saem sibuk dengan Sehan. Pai pai Luhan saem." Kai segera kabur sebelum diamuk Luhan.

"Kalian kerjakan soal dibuku,yang absen ganjil kerjakan nomor ganjil dan absen genap kerjakan nomor genap. Dikumpul sebelum bel berbunyi." Perintah Luhan kepada siswa sedangkan ia sibuk mencoba menina bobo kan kembali Sehan. Bel masih 15 menit lagi akan berbunyi.

Lima belas menit kemudian bel berbunyi.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian. Minwoo tolong antarkan buku nya ke ruangan saya. Kelas selesai, minggu depan kita kuis." Luhan mengakhiri jam nya dan meninggalkan kelas membawa Sehan kekelas Sehun.

Sementara itu dikelas Sehun.

Kai masuk kembali kekelas dan duduk manis di kursi nya. Mata nya sibuk memperhatikan guru cantik didepan kelas nya.

"Kim Jongin baca yang selanjutnya." Perintah Sehun sementara orang yang di suruh masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas sendiri.

"Kim Jongin." Ulang Sehun. Sekelas sudah mulai tertawa.

Sehun mulai marah, tapi sebelum ia berteriak memarahi Kai, bel berbunyi.

"Minggu depan kuis dan tidak istilah open book." Ujar Sehun.

Sehun berjalan kepintu, kemudian berhenti. Di depannya berdiri Luhan yang menggendong Sehan.

"Wah, ternyata Sehun songsaenim galak juga yah." Ujar Luhan menyeringai.

"Seperti anda tidak saja Luhan songsaenim." Balas Sehun sengit.

Mulai lagi deh pasangan guru ini berdebat.

"Mimiiii." Isak Sehan.

Sehan kembali terisak digendongan Luhan. Sehun mengambil alih Sehan dan duduk di salah satu kursi terdekat. Luhan menutup pintu kelas. Membiarkan Sehan yang kini sibuk dengan dada ibu nya.

END

Membosankan yah yang ini?


	3. Chapter 3

School Anniversarry

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Hari ini ulang tahun SM high school. Tidak ada PBM, yang ada hanya sebuah panggung di lapangan sekolah, berbagai macam stan yang berdiri ditepi lapangan. Siswa yang berjalan berlalu lalang.

Acara puncak akan dimulai jam tujuh malam. Untuk mengisi acara puncak, sekolah telah mengadakan seleksi nya semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Jadi yang diharapkan penampilan pengisi acara dimalam puncak benar-benar akan sangat memuaskan.

Sehun sebagai penanggung jawab acara ulang tahun ini pun sangat berbaik hati. Bagi para siswa yang tidak lulus seleksi untuk acara puncak. Maka Sehun memberi mereka kesempatan untuk mengisi acara siang hari nya.

Namun diantara semua pengisi acara di SM high school. Ada satu penampilan yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh warga sekolah tersebut.

Ya, penampilan special dari pasangan guru muda mereka. Luhan songsaenim dan Sehun songsaenim.

Awalnya, tidak akan ada specail stage tersebut. Namun, karena pada dasarnya jiwa persaingan yang begitu kuat pada pasangan guru muda ini. Hingga tercetuslah sebuah taruhan yang jika Sehan mau tinggal bersama kedua orangtua Luhan selama acara ulang tahun sekolah maka Luhan boleh meminta apapun kepada Sehun. Begitu pula sebalik nya.

Sekarang sudah tahu kan siapa pemenangnya. Pemenangnya kali ini adalah Luhan.

"Ish, latihan yang serius dong hubby." Sehun mulai kesal, semenjak pertama kali latihan, Luhan tidak pernah serius.

"Aku sudah serius baby." Jawab Luhan dengan nada menggoda.

"Tangannya jangan lari ke yang lain." Perintah Sehun kembali meletakkan tangan Luhan dipinggangnya.

"Iya iya." Patuh Luhan tertawa.

Hal pertama yang paling menyenangkan bagi Luhan adalah menggoda Sehun, apalagi kalau Sehun sampai kesal, Luhan akan semakin senang. Suatu kebahagian tersendiri melihat Sehun seperti itu.-Setiap orang pasti mempunyai cara berbeda mencintai pasangannya. Maka inilah cara Luhan mencintai Sehun.-

Memang dasar nya Luhan itu jahil dan seperti yang dikatakan diatas, senang membuat Sehun kesal. Maka tangan Luhan menjalar kemana-mana.

"Aku merindukan ini." Tangan Luhan berhenti di puncak gunung kembar Sehun.

Sehun segera menepis tangan Luhan.

"Masih disekolah hubby. Nanti." Balas Sehun mem pout kan bibirnya.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Luhan senang.

"Tentu, itu hak mu." Jawab Sehun malu-malu.

Kemudian mereka latihan lagi. Special stage kali ini adalag dance, dance couple. Jadi bayangkan saja bagaimana pasangan ini menari disaksikan murid-murid nya. Jarang-jarangkan melihat guru mereka akur begitu. Walaupun pasangan suami istri, tapi yang dilihat oleh siswa disekolah itu hanya pertengkaran guru muda ini. Tidak tahu bagaimana betapa romantisnya Luhan dan Sehun.

.

END

kalau lanjut adegan Luhan dan Sehun,nanti malah naik rate menjadi M. Atau memang mau ini menjadi rate M?


	4. Chapter 4

After School Anniversarry

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Waktu telah hampir melewati tengah malam. Luhan dan Sehun baru saja tiba di apartemen mereka setelah sebelum nya menjemput Sehan di rumah orangtua Sehun.

Berhubung orangtua Luhan dan Sehun saat itu berkumpul di kediaman orangtua Sehun. Mau tak mau membuat pasangan muda ini juga harus tinggal sebentar disana.

Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar dan menidurkan Sehan di ranjang. Luhan memilih membersihkan diri nya di kamar mandi. Kemudian Sehun pergi ke dapur membuat dua gelas coklat panas untuk nya dan Luhan. Udara malam yang semakin dingin di pertengahan desember membuat Sehun membutuhkan kehangatan berlebih.

Saat Sehun kembali ke kamar. Dia mendapati Luhan telah keluar kamar mandi masih menggunakan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hubby coklat panas nya." Ujar Sehun mengangkat segelas mug coklat panas buatannya tadi.

"Taruh saja disana dulu sayang." Jawab Luhan sambil memilih piyama di lemari.

"Baiklah, aku juga mau mandi." Sehun mengikuti instruksi Luhan tadi dan kemudian masuk kamar mandi,membersihkan diri.

"Jangan lama-lama, aku sudah tidak tahan." Ujar Luhan, membuat pipi Sehun merona.

Sambil menunggu Sehun, Luhan pun menidurkan dirinya disamping Sehan. Tangan besarnya mengelus lembut pipi bayi mungilnya yang tertidur pulas. Mata nya menelusuri wajah mungil perpaduan diri nya Sehun dengan tatapan memuja.

'Bibitku memang luar biasa. Hasilnya sangat sempurna.' Inner Luhan narsis.

Luhan sampai tidak sadar kalau Sehun telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu mendengar suara pintu lemari terbuka baru Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang memilih piyama nya dengan tubuh masih dilapisi bathrope.

Luhan bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah lemari. Memeluk Sehun dengan satu lengannya dari belakang. Sedangkan tangan satu nya lagi menggapai sebuah gaun tidur yang tipis.

"Yang ini saja." Luhan menyerahkan gaun tipis tersebut ke tangan Sehun.

Sehun mendongakkan kepala nya dengan bibir mem pout.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Udara sedingin ini dan Hubby menyuruhku memakai ini?" Rajuk Sehun.

"Aniya sayang, tidak akan kedinginan. Nanti Hubby beri kehangatan lain." Jawab Luhan mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Jjaaa, mau Hubby yang pakai kan atau pakai sendiri?" Tanya Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ish, aku sendiri saja. Sana." Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan mendorong Luhan menjauh.

"Cepat sayang." Ujar Luhan tertawa.

Luhan membawa kembali dua mug coklat panas ke ruang keluarga dengan sebuah selimut tebal ditangannya. Niat nya ingin ke balkon tapi tidak jadi, tidak tega melihat Sehun lebih kedinginan walau sebenarnya ia ingin agar Sehun semakin merapatkan diri mereka.

Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menyusul Luhan. Luhan yang duduk di sofa menepuk ruang kosong didepan kaki nya yang mengangkang, memberi isyarat agar Sehun masuk kesana.

Dilapisi selimut tebal, pasangan ini berpelukan saling berbagi kehangatan.

Luhan telah asyik dengan kegiatannya mengecup basah leher mulus Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun memilih menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Luhan membiarkan suami nya itu berbuat sesuka hati bahkan tangan Sehun mengarahkan tangan Luhan kedada nya.

"Sssshhhht." Lenguhan Sehun tanda ia menikmati sentuhan Luhan.

Luhan mulai menurunkan tali gaun tidur Sehun. Bibirnya mulai turun ke dada Sehun yang bisa ia jangkau. Tangannya mulai meremas dada Sehun pelan.

"Aahhh, oouuhhh." desah Sehun.

Saat tangan Luhan akan menurunkan tali gaun Sehun yang sebelahnya lagi. Suara tangisan Sehan terdengar nyaring dari kamar. Sehun segera melepas tangan Luhan dan langsung berlari ke kamar.

"Lu Sehan." Kesal Luhan menyusul Sehun kekamar.

Di ranjang Sehun terlihat sedang menyusui Sehan yang terbangun.

Luhan ikut membaringkan dirinya dibelakang Sehun, memeluk Sehun dan bibirnya kembali menelusuri leher Sehun.

"Hubby nanti dulu." Ujar Sehun namun tidak didengarkan Luhan. Malah semakin intens mengecupi setiap jengkal leher Sehun.

Tangan besar Luhan memegang dagu Sehun membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepala nya. Kemudian bibirnya membungkam mulut Sehun, melumat basah bibir atas bawah Sehun bergantian. Tangan Luhan yang satu nya lagi dijadikan bantal kepala Sehun menyamankan posisi Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Luhan berbuat semaunya. Menyusui Sehan sambil melayani Luhan.

END

rate nya naik perlahan. OKE?

rasanya gimana gitu kalau langsung adegan intinya.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Hujan deras melanda Seoul di tengah musim dingin. Suara gemuruh petir sahut menyahut diluaran sana. Kilat pun mengiringi setiap gemuruh yang semakin memekakkan telinga. Angin kencang pun berhembus menerbangkan apa saja yang dilewati. Kaca yang penuh embun dingin bergetar menandakan betapa hebat badai diluar sana.

Badai yang luar biasa diluar sana tentu membuat siapa saja ingin tidur nyenyak dengan menggulung badannya dengan selimut tebal. Seperti si bayi berusia 14 bulan bernama Lu Sehan. Sehan telihat nyaman dengan tidur nyenyak di dalam sebuah ranjang bayi bertirai dengan sebuah lampu kecil menyinari nya. Menambah kehangatan yang lain dari penghangat ruangan untuk badan mungilnya yang berselimut bulu halus.

Lain anak, lain pula yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtua Sehan. Pasangan muda ini mempunyai cara lain untuk menghangatkan diri mereka. Suara badai berisik diluaran sana tidak mengganggu 'kegiatan' panas mereka.

Setelah menyusui Sehan sampai tertidur ditambah harus melayani ciuman basah suami nya. Luhan segera menidurkan Sehan ke dalam box bayi nya. Mengatur agar anaknya tidur dengan nyaman dan tentu nya tidak akan mengganggu ibunya yang mempunyai tugas lain.

Sehun akhirnya pasrah berada dibawah kukungan Luhan. Menikmati setiap sentuhan Luhan yang membuat dirinya makin panas berbanding terbalik dengan dingin diluar.

Setiap cumbuan Luhan mampu membuat Sehun mendesah kencang dan melayang. Titik sensitif yang dimainkan oleh sepasang tangan dan sebuah bibir seakan menjadikan Sehun gila dan menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi.

Ini baru tangan dan bibir. Belum lagi 'bagian' lain tubuh Luhan yang akan membuat Sehun semakin jatuh pada malam ini. Semua yang ada pada diri Luhan membuat Sehun tidak berdaya dibawahnya. Terlalu nikmat hingga membuatnya kepalanya terasa pening.

"Ngghh aahhh."

Desahan yang mencicit itu membuat Luhan semakin ingin menyentuh lebih banyak lagi pada setiap bagian tubuh mulus Sehun yang hampir tiga tahun ini telah menjadi miliknya.

Bibirnya tidak henti menciumi setiap lekuk badan putih Sehun. Memberi tanda kepemilikan sebanyak mungkin pada tubuh indah dibawahnya ini.

Hidungnya tidak henti menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Sehun. Semakin dihirup maka akan membuatnya semakin kecanduan.

Tangannya menjelajahi apa saja yang bisa dijangkaunya. Saat menemukan gundukan yang harus ia bagi saat Sehan lahir, tangan Luham langsung meremasnya pelan kemudian kasar. Mencubiti puncaknya dengan jemp dan telunjuknya yang semakin membuat tubuh dibawahnya ini menggelinjang dan mengeluarkan desahan manja yang begitu menggoda.

"Aahh ahh ngghh."

Luhan semakin gila dengan desahan nikmat yang di dengarnya. Membuatnya semakin gila menyentuh tiap spot sensitif tubuh Sehun. Dirinya semakin tidak sabar ingin menghangatkan 'diri' di 'tempat' seharusnya ia berada.

Tidak tahan dengan desahan Sehun. Luhan segera melepas semua kain yang tadi melapisi tubuh kekarnya. Bagian 'tengah' selangkangannya sudah begitu keras dan mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum nya. Seakan menyerukan betapa ingin ia memasuki 'lubang' becek tempatnya mendapatkan kehangatan yang mebuatnya lupa diri.

Tangan itu begitu cekatan melepaskan g-string basah milik Sehun. Kemudian dengan tangan itu lagi ia mengocok 'diri' nya hingga semakin keras. Dan tangan itu lagi yang menuntunnya untuk segera masuk.

Plop

"Aahh."

Desahan lega dari keduanya saat Luhan berhasil masuk. Menunggu beberapa saat membiarkan Sehun beradaptasi dengan 'benda luar' yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Nghh aahh."

Lenguhan dan gerakan pelan dibawahnya memberi Luhan tanda bahwa Sehun telah siap. Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Aahhh ahhh"

"Aahhh ahhh"

"Ngghhh ngghhh"

Suara Sehun yang terdengar centil dan menggoda di telinga Luhan. Tidak sabar ingin sampai kepuncaknya. Ia pun menambah kecepatan 'diri' nya hingga suara Sehun terdengar semakin keras.

"AAaaHhh" "ggrrrmmm"

Suara desahan panjang dan geraman rendah menandakan mereka sampai dipuncaknya.

Tidak puas dengan yang barusan. Luhan membalikkan badan mereka tanpa melepas 'diri' nya dan Sehun. Menuntun Sehun untuk mengambil alih kontrol.

Menautkan tangannya dengan tangan besar Luhan seakan meminta kekuatan untuknya agar bisa bergerak. Perlahan Sehun pun bergerak. Tangannya meremas jemari Luhan melampiaskan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

Mata nya tidak lepas dari tatapan tajam mata Luhan. Mata yang seolah mengatakan semua hal yang indah untuknya. Mata rusa yang tajam yang bercerita bagaimana sosok Luhan yang begitu mencintai Sehun. Semua tergambar jelas dimata Luhan dan Sehun sangat suka dengan semua itu.

Satu tangan yang jemarinya ia remas dilepas oleh pemiliknya. Tangan kanan itu menarik gunung kembar besar yang bergerak naik turun sesuai dengan gerakan pemiliknya. Rasa sakit pada dadanya akibat lonjakan naik turun dirinya seakan hilang saat tangan besar itu menahannya dengan cara meremasnya.

Tidak cukup dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang lain pun melepas jemarinya, menuntun agar menumpukan dirinya pada dada bidang Luhan. Sementara Luhan sibuk mengeluarkan dada nya yang satu lagi kemudian meremasinya tanpa ampun tanpa melepas lingerie yang masih menempel berantakan didirinya.

"Ahhh ahhh ngghh"

"Aahhh aahhh ngghhh"

Sehun semakin mengeluarkan suara centil saat dirinya tidak tahan untuk bergerak lebih cepat menggapai puncak.

Kedua tangannya menarik keatas lingerie miliknya keatas dan meloloskannya melewati kepala. Kemudian bergerak naik turun begitu cepat memompa dirinya pada 'batang keras' didalam dirinya.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh Hubbyyhhh"

Suara desahan panjang menyerupai pekikan akhir dari Sehun. Dirinya roboh menimpa dada bidang Luhan dibawahnya.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Tangannya melingkari leher pria nya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dibawah dagu Luhan.

"Kenapa dilepas lingerie nya baby?" Tanya Luhan setelah menetralkan nafasnya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping tubuh polos diatasnya ini. Padahal Luham sengaja membiarkan lingerie itu berantakan ditubuh Sehun. Menambah kekadaran betapa sexy nya Sehun dimata Luhan.

"Ngghh basah ngghh keringat." Jawab Sehun masih terengah. Wajahnya semakin ia telusupkan ke bawah dagu Luhan.

Luhan menarik selimut yang berada dibawah kakinya. Menyelimuti tubuh polosnya dan Sehun. Tangannya mengelus pelan punggung Sehun sembari berbisik.

"Tidurlah sayang."

Tangan yang masih setiap mengelus punggung polos Sehun yang dilapisi selimut. Hidungnya setia menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari rambut Sehun. Perlahan dirinya menyusul Sehun mengarungi mimpi. Membiarkan dirinya ditimpa tubuh kurus berisi milik Sehun diatasnya tanpa melepas 'diri' mereka.

END

Banyak kendala yang buat tidak bisa menuhi janji untuk sering update. I'm sorry *bow

Hubby itu dalam bahasa inggris artinya sayang. Sebuah panggilan sayang untuk suami such as yeobo, honey etc.

Kenapa hubby? Biar gak mainstream aja. Terdengar lebih manis juga kan yah? *peace


	6. Chapter 6

**Uncontrol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Note : balik ke jaman Sehan belum lahir

.

.

.  
><em>Happy Reading<em>

.

.

.

Pasangan muda dan masih baru. Pasti akan selalu dimabuk asmara dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sebagai sepasang pengantin baru jika berpisah sebentar saja rasanya terlalu lama.

Inilah yang dialami oleh pasangan muda yang menikah tujuh bulan yang lalu. Umur pernikahan yang belum sampai angka 1 tahun. Tentu saja namanya masih pengantin baru. Ditambah belum ada kehadiran buah hati diantara mereka.

Bagi Luhan, Sehun itu luar biasa sekalipun terkadang sifat kekanakannya masih keluar. Yah, mau bagaimanapun sifat Sehun. Luhan pasti akan selalu cinta. Bahkan ketika ia harus dihadapkan kepada perubahan sifat Sehun yang selalu berganti begitu cepat.

Seperti sore ini. Luhan baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal ekskul bola. Jadi ia tidak punya kewajiban untuk berada dilapangan untuk mengawasi anak-anak didiknya berlatih. Sedangkan Sehun sudah pulang sejak siang tadi. Begitu selesai mengajar, ia langsung diantar pulang oleh Luhan.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang masih mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Berhubung sekarang musim panas maka Luhan hanya menggunakan _boxer_ pendeknya tanpa atasan alias _topless_. Luhan berjalan ke ranjangnya. Disana sudah ada Sehun yang duduk sambil fokus membaca  
>novel. Luhan menghampirinya dan duduk disebelah Sehun, menyandarkan badannya ke <em>bedpost<em>.

Sehun yang sadar ada Luhan disebelahnya, segera mengubah posisi duduknya. Tadinya bersandar ke _bedpost_ sekarang menumpu sepenuhnya ke dada telanjang Luhan. Luhan hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya memperhatikan Sehun yang lanjut membaca novel. Tangan kanannya mulai merangkul bahu sempit Sehun. Sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang handuk dikepalanya.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Luhan.

"Tidak marah lagi?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan malah balik bertanya. Sejujurnya sebelum mengantar Sehun pulang siang tadi, mereka terlibat percecokan kecil yang berakhir dengan Sehun yang marah dan ngambek.

"Kamu mau aku marah terus?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Luhan.

"Mianhae. Tadi aku sangat emosi." Ujar Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kepala masih mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku mengerti." Jawab Luhan mengecup singkat dahi Sehun. Sangat mengerti tingkat ke _sensitive_ an Sehun yang semakin tinggi.

Sehun meletakkan novelnya ke nakas. Dan berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Hubby." Panggil Sehun dengan suara mendayu.

"Hmm." Jawab Luhan yang kini sedang memainkan _smartphone_nya.

Sehun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi tangannya mulai merambat kemana-mana. Tangan kanannya masuk kedalam _boxer_ Luhan.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun di selangkangannya.

"Mau kamu." Jawab Sehun lalu menarik kebawah _boxer_ Luhan hingga benda kesayangan Sehun itu terlihat.

Sehun langsung meraup penis Luhan dengan mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan keras sambil memainkan lidahnya. Menggoda kulit batang keras itu hingga semakin berdiri tegak.

Luhan yang menerima servis tiba-tiba dari istrinya ini langsung meletakkan _smartphone_ nya di nakas. Tangannya mulai mengelus rambut panjang Sehun.

"Ennngggg"

Cpk

Cpk

"Euuhhmmm"

Bunyi desahan tertahan Sehun dan decakan saliva Sehun dan pre cum Luhan memenuhi kamar.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengeram rendah. _Blowjob_ Sehun sungguh nikmat. Namun Luhan menahan dirinya untuk keluar.

"Cukup sayang. Sekarang menungging." Luhan mengangkat kepala Sehun hingga penis Luhan yang berlumuran saliva Sehun terlepas.

Sehun langsung menungging diatas ranjang. Luhan berlutut dibelakangnya. Mengangkat gaun pendek transparan yang dipakai Sehun hingga kepinggang. Tangan Luhan mulai menggesek vagina basah Sehun dari luar celana dalamnya. Menggoda Sehun hingga memohon untuk dipuaskan.

"Aaahhh hubbyyhhh." Desah Sehun yang ikut menggerakan badannya membalas perlakuan Luhan.

"Enak sayang?" Tanya Luhan makin menggoda Sehun dengan semakin kasar menggesekkan tangannya divagina Sehun.

"Enakhhh. Lepassshhhh celananyaaaahhh aahhh. Sentuh langsung eenngghhh vaginakuhhh ." Pinta Sehun.

Luhan menyeringai dibelakang Sehun. Dengan sekali hentakan celana dalam yang sama tipis dan transparannya dengan gaun pendek Sehun itu robek. Luhan melempar sembarang benda itu. Jarinya langsung masuk kedalam lubang senggama Sehun.

"Aaahhhh lagiihh". Pinta Sehun begitu jemari Luhan langsung mengorek bagian dalam lubangnya. Namun tidak sampai ke titik nikmatnya.

"Tambah hmm? Ini sayang." Luhan menambah dua jarinya masuk hingga tingga jarinya bergerak liar menggoda lubang Sehun.

"Hubbyhhhh aaahhhh. Aku mauuuuhhh aaahhh." Sehun mendesah keenakan.

"Tunggu. Tahan sayang." Luhan tahu Sehun akan mencapai puncaknya. Segera mengeluarkan jarinya. Menggantinya dengan batang penisnya yang sedari berdiri kokoh dan tegang pertanda siap' tempur'.

"AAAAHHHHH" begitu penis Luhan masuk. Sehun langsung mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Luhan menunggu Sehun menikmati puncaknya. Bukankah tujuannya adalah kepuasan sang istri.

Luhan mulai bergerak,memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lembut. Mempompa istrinya dengan kecepatan konstan. Menikmati persetubuhan mereka. Merasakan batang penisnya yang dijepit dan bergesek dengan dinding vagina istrinya. Begitu pun Sehun yang juga menikmatinya. Sesekali memainkan otot vaginanya demi membuat Luhan merasa nikmat.

"Hubbyhhh mau diatas eenghh." Sehun meminta tukar posisi.

Luhan langsung menurutinya. Berbaring dengan kepala dikaki ranjang. Sehun menaiki tubuh Luhan. Tangannya memegang penis Luhan. Menuntunnya masuk kembali kedalam lubangnya.

Sehun langsung menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun. Gerakannya tidak terkendali.

"Aahhhhh ahhh enngghhhh." Desah Sehun. Sehun menuntun tangan Luhan ke dadanya.

Luhan meremas dada yang terlihat bengkak itu dengan keras. Menjawil-jawil putingnya dari luar gaun tipis Sehun.

"Ennngg aaaahhhh." Sehun semakin mendesah keras. Tangannya memegang perut bawahnya.

Luhan ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

"Sedikit lagi." Geram Luhan tanda ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

" AAAAHHHH" / "GRRMMMM" Sehun mencapai puncaknya yang kedua. Sedangkan Luhan mencapai puncak pertamanya.

Posisi mereka masih belum berubah. Luhan dan Sehun masih menikmati puncak mereka. Sehun bisa merasakan benih Luhan memgalir didalam lubangnya. Terasa hangat .

Luhan bangkit. Sekarang ia duduk. Tangannya mendorong badan Sehun agar berbaring. Tangannya memegang kedua kaki putih Sehun yang berisi. Menahannya agar tetap mengangkang.

Luhan langsung kembali menggoyang pinggulnya. Kembali menghentak lubang Sehun begitu dalam.

"Aaahhh ahhhhh." Desah Sehun menerima setiap hentakan Luhan yang menghasilkan nikmat diseluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya ia biarkan berada diperutnya sendiri.

Luhan masih menghentakkan dirinya cepat tanpa menyakiti Sehun.

"Terusshhh hubbyy. " ujar Sehun. Satu tangannya mulai meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Sesuai permintaanmu." Luhan terus bergerak.

"Aahhhkuuhhh maauhhhh keluaarrhhh lagi." Ucap Sehun kepayahan.

"Tahan. Bersama." Luhan merasakan penisnya bertambah besar didalam sana. Tidak lama kembali mengisi rahim Sehun dengan spermanya. Sehun juga keluar. Kembali membasahi batang penis Luhan dengan cairannya.

Luhan mencabut penisnya dan berbaring disebelah Sehun. Sehun merapatkan badannya ke Luhan. Meletakkan kepalanya dilengan kiri Luhan.

Luhan mencium lembut bibir Sehun. Melumatnya atas bawah dengan begitu dalam tanpa ada nafsu. Hanya ada cinta atas lumatannya.

Tangan Luhan mengelus perut Sehun yang menggembung.

"Apa anak papa puas atas kunjungan barusan?" Tanya Luhan setelah melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Sehun.

"Belum, besok papa harus berkunjung lagi." Jawab Sehun menirukan suara anak kecil.

Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Baby yang belum puas atau mama nya mau belum puas disetubuhi papa?" Goda Luhan.

"Ish hubby menyebalkan." Sehun langsung kesal atas godaan Luhan memukul dada telanjang Luhan dengan telapak tangannya.

"_Aigoo uri_ mama marah eoh." Luhan masih terus tertawa dan kembali melumat bibir Sehun. Melumatnya kasar hingga bibir Sehun bengkak.

"_I love u_." Bisik Luhan diantara lumatannya.

"_I love u more_." Balas Sehun membiarkan Luhan semakin buas memakan bibirnya.

Sementara itu diluar kamar. Seorang wanita paruh baya mematung mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar. Niatnya membawakan vitamin untuk Sehun sirna. Dengan muka memerah ia berjalan menjauhi kamar Luhan dan Sehun.

Nyonya Oh hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas kelakuan anak perempuannya itu. Semenjak Sehun hamil pasangan muda ini memang tinggal di kediaman Oh. dan nyonya Oh sangat sadar akan ledakan hormon putrinya itu. Karena Sehun terlihat nakal dan binal kepada Luhan. Membuat Luhan kadang kewalahan sendiri akan nafsu Sehun yang kadang tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah berbadan dua. Jika ingin maka Sehun akan langsung bertindak. Meremas kencang penis Luhan.

END

Gimana? Udah hot belum?

Kalau belum maaf ya.


End file.
